She'll Be There
by Poptarts-Rule-The-WORLD
Summary: in a world where imprints can be broken hybrids can age and Emily is a jealous bitch you have my story (in depth summary inside) Sam/OC Leah/Paul Jacob/Bree Seth/Nessie On a short Hiatus
1. Chapter 1:WTF?

_**AN: i had this story uploaded but it was much shorter and not my best work... so here's a new version and much better if I do say so myself...**_

_**I've got pictures on my profile for the characters and other things**_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

**(Changes)**

**1.** Bree Tanner was never turned and moved to La Push and began dating Jacob.

**2.** Leah is dating Paul.

**3.** Emily and Sam are going through some relationship troubles.

**4.** There was always supposed to be two packs The Blacks alpha of one and the Uleys alpha of the other.  
**5.** Leah and Sam are best friends once again after Leah decided to bury the hatchet and they were reacquainted with one another.

**6.** Five years after Breaking Dawn

**7.** Charlie has an older half-brother.

**8.** Emily and Leah are direct cousins but have not reconciled.

**9.** Plainly and simply put, Emily Young is a sneaky, conniving, manipulative whore whom I hate with a passion.

**10.** Bella was turned but some complications ensued and she became a hybrid.

**11. **Seth is dating Renesmee who just goes by Ren or Carlie much to the Cullen's dismay.

**12.** Ren/Carlie's more a part of the wolf pack than the Cullen crew and has even taken on the last name Swan.

**13.** Hybrids can choose whether or not to age and Renesmee is waiting to grow up and experience the world before she speeds up her age.

**14.** Imprints can be broken or ignored now that Jacob and Seth have proven it.

**15.** Jacob actually imprinted on Renesmee and Seth on Bree but they both changed it somehow which will be revealed later on.

* * *

**_(Summary)_**

Bella's older cousin Winona Swan moves to LaPush shaking up not only the wolves but a few vamps here and there along the way. She may just even find her way into the heart of a troubled alpha wolf Sam/OC Leah/Paul Jacob/Bree Seth/Nessie

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_i own nothing twilight related what-so-ever._**

* * *

**_(Ages)_**

_Sam Uley:_ 26

_Emily Young:_ 25

_Winona Clark __**(AN: her mother's maiden name)**__:_ 24

_Bella Cullen: _23

_Jacob Black:_ 22

_Leah Clearwater_: 24 ½

_Seth Clearwater:_ 21

_Ren/Carlie Swan:_ 5 (looks 15)

_Paul Lahote:_ 26 ½

_Sue Clearwater:_ 40

_Charlie Swan:_ 41

_Bree Tanner:_ 22

_Kim Taylor:_ 25

_Jared Cameron:_ 25

* * *

**_(Chapter one Winona's point of view)_**

It was hard walking up the rocky misplaced stone steps of Uncle Charlie's new drive way. He'd moved in with his fiancée Sue Clearwater and bought a new place together on her reservation in La Push. He now lived there with his future stepson and my cousin Seth, and Sue. Thank god, he'd moved on from that parasite that was Renee Dwyer.

I still remembered how childish she was, even if I was just five years old at the time, all she ever did was bring him down and get him into shit with Grandpa Joe. I decided to leave my luggage in the car for convenience only holding my over sized bag filled with all the gifts from my travels. Although I'd settled down and became a wedding dress designer I had once upon a time traveled the world looking for something to make my life complete.

I have yet to find it.

The only reason I had been able to go on my expeditions was all because of my father's million and something inheritance he'd gotten from his third, second, and first wife, also the mother of my half-sister Winifred Jane.

I raised my finger to the doorbell pressing lightly only once and was happily greeted by those familiar brown eyes I had come to love.

**_(Charlie's point of view)_**

The light chiming of the doorbell rang throughout the house, surprisingly over the shouting of the over grown werewolves in my house. It had taken me a while to actually get used to the fact that my future stepson and daughter were shape shifters, my daughter and granddaughter were half vampires along with my son in-law, and his family was vampires.

I ran a grade A circus now what with keeping Ren at least three feet away from Seth not wanting to become a great-grandfather at the age of 41.

I was the closest one to the door, and I'd be damned if I allowed one of those knuckleheads to answer the door again after last time. I unlocked the door opening it to find myself face to face with blue eyes.

"You're here!" I nearly yelled not even giving my niece a chance to react before grabbing her up in my arms and squeezing her like a rag doll.

"Uncle!" she wheezed "Charlie" her breathing became even more exaggerated _"Air!"_ I quickly dropped her down to her feet grinning at her flushed face. I looked her over from her long thick black hair that reached all the way down to the small of her slender back framing her oval-shaped face. I finally knew where Ren had gotten her good looks from.

"Damn kid," I whistled appreciatively "You sure grew up." The famous Swan blush colored her cheeks yet her eyes still sparkled showing no trace of embracement. Nona and I had a weird relationship that would switch from best friends, to brother/sister, to father/daughter in the blink of an eye but we always knew what page the other was at.

She grinned happily "Well you're not so bad yourself Uncle Charlie." Now it was my turn to blush much to her delight.

I felt the warm familiar hands of my loving fiancé wrap securely around my torso pulling me to her. Sue was not a short woman reaching about five foot nine one inch below me so her chin could rest perfectly on my shoulder if she were on her tippy toes, just like now.

Nona cocked her head to the side her familiar smile spread from ear to ear "Aww!" she cooed at Sue kissed my cheek softly. I patted her hands back before removing them and turning her over to my front placing her in the full sight of my niece for her scrutiny. "Beautiful." She completed with a quick comical nod.

"Same to you sweet heart." Sue returned the compliment with just as much sincerity "But Charlie's descriptions and pictures could _hardly_ do you _any_ justice."

Nona's squared her shoulders with mock confidence "Why thank you." She returned happily "And it's nice to meet you by the way."

"Likewise, so can I call you Nona or Winona?" Sue asked.

"Either or is fine." She answered immediately.

"Well why don't you come in _Winona_?" for some reason Sue loved to call everyone by their full first name, never going on nicknames unless their full name was something stupid like mine. I mean what kind of parent names their child _Charles_? Mine; that's fucking who.

Nona smiled softly walking in slower than usual before I noticed the larger than life bag trudging behind her.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked before Sue would cuz I knew she was gonna.

Nona shook her head as vigorously as the little thing could "No, cuz I know you'll wanna peek Charlie Swan." It was a good thing the guys snuck out to the backyard so they wouldn't intrude on my Nona time. It would be only a matter of time before they loved her almost as much as me.

"And what is there for me to peek at Winona Clark?" I bit back with a smirk, as she was one foot in the door.

"You're presents Uncle Charlie." Was her final response.

**_(Winona's point of view)_**

"Presents?!" a loud booming voice sounded all over the once semi-quiet house followed by the pounding of large feet on the staircase.

I was met by a 6 foot something muscles all around giant staring face to face, or face to chest in my case, at me.

"Yes," I stressed the E showing my reluctance to whoever this was.

"Winona, this idiot is my son Seth." Sue grumbled as I now grinned happily.

"Then yes I have a few presents for you _Seth_." I smiled teasingly at his overly excited face.

"Awesome!" He grinned happily which I quickly returned.

"Very." I smirked thinking how _entertaining_ La Push was going to be.

It didn't take long for me and Seth to set up a very close knit foundation for a happy friendship after I had given him the missing addition of some ancient Spiderman comic book that his sister Leah had destroyed when they were little.

He literally knocked the wind out of me with that spine-snapping hug that swept me a few feet off the ground. Damn it why was he so tall.

I reached into the bag again pulling out the envelope holding Charlie and his best friend Billy's presents. "Now Charles," I cooed in a motherly tone holding the cards out of his reach "You do not open this without Billy and a paramedic within reach." I warned condescendingly.

"Oh shut up and give me the damn packet _Winona_." He teased spitefully.

I clicked my tongue loudly exaggerating the sound that I knew pissed him the fuck off in all the right ways… for _me_ at least. "Sorry _Charles_, but I think I'll have to give it to Sue to hold on to so you don't get any ideas." The way his face fell brought tears to my eyes for two reasons. One being how pitiful it looked to me and two just how damn funny it was.

"You're an evil little bit-" Sue cut him off my throwing her beautifully manicured hand over his mouth.

"What he means is thank you Winona." She subbed in for his would've been coarse words.

"Oh I'm sure." I said more to myself than to her. Turning to the native beauty that had so patiently waited for her gift I smiled to her softly "I'm sorry Sue but yours was just so large… and a little to public to fit in my bag, so it's in my car." A childlike light flashed over her eyes that reminded me so much like Seth and his way to peppy for everyday it was scary.

"Don't hurt yourself there Susan." I heard a gravel like voice sound over the comfortable silence we had fallen in for the past ten minutes.

"Funny stuff coming from the man who can't even take a piss on his own." She bit back folding her hands over her chest standing up to see the where the voice had come from.

The anciently beautiful man came into a final view showing his full frame. Despite his being in a wheelchair "I'd tell you to fuck a cactus but that's what you have Charlie for." I couldn't take it anymore I laughed out loud now and not just in my head.

All five heads turned to me, Seth had already left the area walking outside, Billy smirked invitingly, the man behind him gasped and the petite curvy brunette on his arm grinned excitedly.

"Well hello there." Billy wheeled himself over to me his smirk slowly turning into a beautiful smile "I believe we haven't met before."

I made it my mission to avoid Forks and La Push like a plague until I had fully finished the research I began when I was fourteen years old and I found a small old tattered journal in Charlie's shared man cave with Billy around that time.

"And I would like to think that's a bad think." I exaggerated with an overly sweet smile and one too many bats of my lashes.

"Depends on who you ask." He quickly turned to Charlie "Preferably _not_ Charlie." He grinned at Charlie's comically broken expression.

"_That_ explains so much."

"What the hell have you been saying to her?!" Billy hissed but I knew he was just joking and so did everyone else.

Leaving the senior citizens to their playtime, I turned to the adults around my age assessing the scene before me. The girl had long dark brown hair with hints of red when the light touched it. The thick hair fell gracefully over her cream-colored heart-shaped face with a hit of pink blush making her look the right kind of healthy. She had on a faded jean jacket over a black tank top, a simple silver locket dangling over her chest, and distressed denim shorts and light flip-flops giving her the cute natural look. The man next to her looked absolutely gorgeous in his ebony cropped hair copper skin and muscle-ridden body I couldn't care less what he was wearing.

"I assume they're always like this?" I guessed phrasing it like a question.

"Worse." The girl said breathlessly "I'm Breanne Tanner but everyone just calls me Bree and this is my boyfriend Jacob Black." I smiled and shook her dainty outstretched hand.

"Jake," he corrected now taking my hand awkwardly.

"Let me guess," I continued "You're the huggy type?" I asked and he grinned while his girlfriend nodded vigorously.

"Very nice…" he trailed hinting he wanted to know my name.

"Winona Clark." I completed taking in the puzzled look on both of their faces "The whole last name stuff is complicated." I shrugged.

"To be honest," Bree began softly "Clark suits you _so_ much better than Swan anyways." Her clear blue-green eyes sparkled.

"I thought so too." I grinned back which she returned full heartedly. This was seriously what I needed a place with family love and NO drama what so ever.

Sue had asked us to come into the kitchen to help out with the food before the rest of the people came over "I love your outfit by the way." Bree complimented me as we were mashing the potatoes.

I smiled looking down at my blue ankle length skirt low-cut white shirt assorted bangles and sandals. "Thanks, yours too." I sincerely replied.

"Girls less chatting and more mashing!" Sue scolded as I spitefully began beating the nearly creamy potatoes making a large hammering sound with it.

"Yes slave driver!" I saluted her military style earning a light giggle from Bree and a scowl from Sue.

"You're not cute Winona."Sue cocked her head to Bree "You either Breanne."

"Your right _Susan_." I teased.

"Uh-uh!" Bree whined in a high-pitched baby like voice.

"No no Bree," I prodded "We're gorgeous and she's just jealous cuz she's an old decaying hag!" I screeched as I felt something hard whack me in the back of my head. "Heeey!" I whined when I finally saw the large golf ball-shaped mushroom on the floor by my ankles. I turned to glare at Sue to only find her smiling oh so innocently back at me.

_"I _saw_ you Samuel do not lie to me!"_ a whiny voice sounded over the clatter of pots and pans.

"For crying out loud Emily!" A deep incredibly sexy mouth-watering voice boomed back over to her "It was just a hug."

There was a soft clicking sound "But you wanted to kiss her, I'm not stupid like your little two-cent _whore_."

Out of nowhere there was a low menacing growling sound coming directly from where the voices were, but somehow it echoed around my ears followed by a slow chiming sound "Your cousin is _not_ a whore Emily."

Before anyone could say anything else Sue briskly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

The slap was audible throughout the house.

**_(Sam Uley's point of view)_**

Leah was still terrified that Rachel Black would come back from that dick she'd run away with and beg for Paul's forgiveness, which was stupid seeing as how that had happened over two years.

Leah and I had become extremely close to the point where I was back to spending nights at her house if Emily got too difficult, which was often. I was in her backyard shirtless as I was about to phase but she just had to break into tears, and me being me, I hugged her allowing her tears to fade into my skin.

Emily had come then her unnecessary heels clicking over creaky wood floors. She threw her fit and made sure we walked into Sue and Charlie's place together to make sure her aunt knew of my supposed adultery.

God I wanted so badly to break this imprint but I couldn't, I had to be in love with another, and I mean fully imprint adoration worthy love and submit to the girl in front of the entire tribe (pack). Although our old files and records were terribly incomplete we still, thankfully, had a section on imprinting and its kinks and bugs.

There was an out-of-place snort in this silence followed by two duel laughs one I knew belonged to Bree but the other was foreign to me. It was beautiful in its own way a soft yet pronounced sound bringing out strange little flutters deep within my stomach making it tighten yet flop around in the weirdest way.

I didn't know I was moving until my eyes wandered to the light grayish blue ones sparkling back at me. "Hello." The sound of her voice was almost as beautiful as her laugh.

Before I could reply with a similar greeting the voice that I had come to avoid demanded "And you are?" Emily could be so rude at times it even embarrassed and offended me.

The girl, scratch that, woman only grinned at her. "Winona Clark." The only show of her negative feelings was in her eyes, which had turned to a steely blue.

I barely even noticed Emily looking up at me with a horrible anger before she turned back to Winona "I'm Emily _Uley._" That pulled me out of my trance.

"The fuck you are!" Bree's furious voice cut me out of my pre-phase moment at Emily's statement "There ain't no ring on that bony ass finger you bitch." Bree was officially my new best friend… won't tell Leah that though.

"I'm confused." Winona, damn that was a mouthful, informed in a daze.

"Long story." Sue plugged in also in a trance like state.

"Noted." Was it possible to get high off someone's voice? If so Winona Clark was my newfound drug.

"Sam," Sue called out to me taking my eyes off the pale dark-haired blue-eyed beauty before me "The guys are outside." She had that look that I knew she was two seconds away from committing murder. Not that she'd be charged being the future wife of the chief of police and on the Council and all.

I hesitantly walked out to the backyard through the screen door at the very end of the kitchen. Unsurprisingly there was Leah with her swollen belly protruding around the edges of her white sundress. After becoming pregnant Leah immediately stopped phasing allowing her hair to grow long, it's all they way to her butt now, and began dressing like she used to back in high school before all this mess.

Paul looked murderous yet Leah looked shocked and slightly pained "What happened?" I asked Leah knowing if Paul was pissed at me, he would most likely want to murder me.

"What happened?!" he parroted "Your crazy as fuck girlfriend happened!" this time his body was making slow vibrations indicating that he would phase almost any moment.

"Get away from her Paul!" I commanded and was satisfied to see that he took an instant ten feet away from his girl.

"What the hell was that for you mother fucking douche bag?" Paul didn't even notice he was about to phase yet the others did Seth especially.

He left Renesmee's side quickly going to look over Leah and inspect her baby, which turned out to be fine.

Paul had finally realized what had happened or would've happened, I could see the horror in his eyes similar to mine when I had mauled Emily rather my wolf did, and I knew he was imagining what he could do to Leah and their child.

"My god Leah," he tried to move closer to Leah but like a magnet, she moved one-step away. I knew it wasn't the alpha's command because mine could not affect her since she was in Jake's pack. Was she terrified of Paul?

"Leah," Jake tried to move towards her but the same thing happened.

"Stop!" she cried out in a low pained whisper. She looked to Paul now and beckoned him closer to her belly with a crook of her finger "Come here." She finally said after he didn't listen.

When Paul finally came to her the forcibly placed, his large hand over her belly. His gasp was loud and triumphant as he soon cried out "He's moving!" So that's what had hurt Leah earlier.

There was a loud snapping sound like that of a camera and we all turned our heads to see Charlie, Sue and hell even Billy on the brink of tears, Winona looked ecstatic yet still curious probably as to who this was and Emily looked so fucking pissed off.

**_(Emily's point of view_**_ {Back inside}__**)**_

Why was he looking at her like that? All she did was smile and flip her grossly perfect hair. After Sam left us in the kitchen, Sue turned to me her eyes ablaze with pure hatred.

"I get that you and Sam are having some shitty troubles but that," she ran a finger up and down the height of my sitting body "Needs to stop. _Today_." What the hell happened to us?

Five years ago, it used to be _Leah_ who she was telling to back off of me. Back then I _was_ fertile, imprints could _never_ be challenged or broken, and Sam _wanted_ me not some _stranger_ in me auntie's home.

Was this karma for stealing my cousin's man and never finding my own? But I could never do that. All the boys that even looked my way were never interested in my actual plans once they got to know me. But Sam, well Sam wanted it all. White fence large house two kids a wife and a dog. Sadly, he wanted it all with Leah.

When he finally imprinted on me I knew something was different between us, I_ needed_ it to be, and he had to be everything I _wanted_ and needed. But over the years he finally caught on to all the snide looks I gave Leah all the fits I had and he was about to question me on my issues but then I found out that I was pregnant.

We went to the doctor and that idiot finally told me that I had miscarried, and the month after that I tried and tried again till I realized that my body was unable to carry babies to term and for some reason after that, I was unable to have children period.

Everyone suggested adoption but I would not, and I repeat not adopt someone else's disgrace I would have to have Sam and mine's own creation looking just as perfect as we did. Or I would just die trying.

There was a loud yelling coming from the backyard, which instantly broke the tense silence in the kitchen "Now what the hell was that?" Sue grumbled to herself opening the door with a loud creaky swing and slam leaving it open to invite us to follow.

We were met with Paul hovering over Leah's obnoxiously fat belly filled with her no doubt beautiful baby as he yelled "He's moving!"

"She!" Leah corrected sharply but was still grinning with such love at that_ thing_ inside of her.

_Mine! This was all supposed to be mine!_ I hissed mentally. Leah could have Sam and all the boys in the world, but I wanted the perfect child. I wanted the testament to all my accomplishments. A legacy in which I could pour out all my hopes and dreams into and create the most envied family in all of LaPush and Makah. _Not_ Leah fucking Clearwater, anybody but her.

Even as children growing up, she always outshone me with her big brown eyes thick long hair and adorable dimples. My mother would always rant and rave about how fortunate her sister was to have such gorgeous children and the perfect husband. Hell, she was even wrong about the perfect husband. Harry Clearwater was a closet drunk and horribly abusive towards Sue, it only took his dying and her finding Charlie for her to finally be rid of him. But she was right about Seth and Leah, Sue had all of my dreams; a gorgeous home two amazing children, and a doting husband (well on the outside at least). So by birthright, Leah had to be perfect and me the unwanted bastard child of a druggie and prostitute was left to be scorned and looked down upon by society.

**_(Winona's point of view)_**

I had been introduced to all of the guys, I clicked especially with Paul, and Leah they were so cute. The one person that really stuck in my mind was Sam Uley. He had thick dark hair tan beautiful skin with the most adorable dimples and gorgeous smile. His girlfriend Emily seemed twice her age with all the bitterness pent-up in her it was sad to watch really.

Whenever I talked to him, he got this incredibly relaxed twinkle in his eyes and would laugh along with me and the rest of the guys. I mean he was so gorgeous but I would never and I repeat never steal anyone's boyfriend like that, but I could tell Emily did not deserve Samuel Uley.

"So what's her damage?" I asked Leah as we took the serving plates back inside.

"Who's?" she asked her voice going up an octave signaling that she was feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on Leah, you know exactly who I mean." I said.

I was knocked off of my train of thought when our hands brushed over and I felt the shooting warmth that I had felt with all the guys. Why in the hell was this so familiar?

"I'd rather not talk about it." She stammered walking out the door leaving the pans in the sink for me to wash alone good thing I loved to wash the dishes or I would be pissed.

I rolled up my sleeves and took off my jewelry leaving only my necklace on but tucked it inside my shirt.

"Need some help?" the deep familiar voice of Sam echoed across the kitchen.

I turned to him to see he was leaning against the door frame with a cocky smirk on his face with his hair in his eyes.

"Fine." I conceded without much thought. "I dry and you wash, Sam." I ordered as he unbuttoned to cuffs of his white button-down dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

We fell into a comfortable silence as I focused on the light humming coming from his lips rather than the dish in my hands "That's pretty." I commented smiling softly to myself.

"Thanks…" he trailed off with a bit of sadness in his eyes I hated that look. Without thinking, I grabbed the dishtowel on my shoulder and quickly swatted it on his butt. For some reason it took a while for him to register and when he did, I felt the cold soapy dishwater sliding from my chin and down to my neck.

This is how we went I would whack him and he would splash the water it was fun until we had run out of dishes and the loud angry voice of Emily Young hissed "What the _hell _is going on here?"

**Teaser:**

_I felt someone shaking my shoulders "Win," the deep voice finally woke me my eyes opening sharply with a light gasp. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see none other than Samuel Uley completely shirtless and in nothing but boxer shorts standing over me with a tray of different breakfast foods and a blood-red rose and white lily in the skinny vase._

_"Sammy," _

* * *

**AN: Emily is a bitch people... i hate her and if your an Emily Lover (idk why your even reading) please please please** **pm me or hell even review and tell me what is so great about the slut? **


	2. Chapter 2: Those pesky steel cords

**_AN: What up hussies? i am so happy with the reviews thanks people and i have so far not seen an Emily Young supportor in _****_my_****_ hizz-ouse! so that's good but that offer still stands ladies and gents._**

**_on other news i have updated my profile with the pics for this story which will be most likely updated every update too cuz i luv you people like that so just check it out... yeah._**

**_this chapter will be incredibly fast paced so brace yourselves and enjoy_**

**_~Lana (not my real name peeps)_**

* * *

**_(Winona's point of view)_**

I was so surprised and annoyed by how high Emily's voice could go that I dropped the last dish in my hands. It hit the ground making an incredibly loud shattering sound, which was surprisingly melodic in a way. I noticed Sam's nostrils flare and his eyes light up with a dark anger.

"Whoa Sam," I took a step back when he began to shake a little too much. I finally stopped when I felt a warm wetness seeping down from my shin and into the little cracks of my toes. I looked down to see the wine colored blood coming out from where the glass of the clear plate must have scratched me.

The blood was coming out fast but Sam was somehow faster picking me up bridal style and sitting me down in the overly comfortable living room sofa. "Emily," he hissed out her name with such venom that even I flinched away from his touch for a second before melting back into his cozy warmth. He pressed the dishtowel that was still in my hands from earlier to my still bleeding leg. "Go get Sue." Sam instructed Emily with a much deeper voice leaving a soft tingle in the air. I wondered what Sue could do with this and then I remembered that Charlie had told me in our regular video chats that Sue was an RN one of the best in Forks and La Push.

Emily made a loud whining scoff "Why do I have to-" Sam cut her off with a low growl that I wasn't sure for a second that it had even come from him.

"Because this is your fault you bitch!" Damn, that was kinda harsh. Emily did a double take before tears clouded her vision and pain seeped into his own eyes. A torn expression went all over his face as he looked from where Emily once stood to where I now lay from under him.

What was wrong with him? I asked puzzled by all that had gone down. It seemed so bizarre yet so incredibly familiar. I racked my brain over and over until I got a headache and decided to think on it later when I was at a better position and not bleeding profusely.

"You shouldn't talk to her that way Sam." I chided him softly noticing that I had brought him out his thoughts only to be met by a stony expression.

"But she hurt you Winnie." I rolled my eyes but was still touched that he cared that much about me, a complete and total stranger.

"That's still no excuse," I instinctively brought my small hand to his stubbly cheek "She's your _girlfriend_." I reminded both him and myself of the truth that seemed to escape both of us.

His jaw clenched with a bitter resentment and I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of _'Not by choice.' _He shook the thoughts out of his head "Where the hell is Sue?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Right here you lovesick fool." The voice of Sue hissed into our own somewhat quiet world making me nearly jump off the chair if it weren't for Sam holding me in place.

_God he was warm._ Were my drifting thoughts as my heavy lidded eyes wavered and shut softly. When did I get so tired? The last thing I saw was Sam's distressed but all the more handsome and breathtaking face before my whole world went black and sleep overcame me.

_{Winona's dream}_

_I felt someone shaking my shoulders "Win," the deep voice finally woke me my eyes opening sharply with a light gasp. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see none other than Samuel Uley completely shirtless and in nothing but boxer shorts standing over me with a trey of different breakfast foods and a blood red rose and white lily in the skinny vase._

_"Sammy," it tripped out of my mouth as if I weren't the one saying it but someone else. It felt like like me but a different me. _

_He looked so happy such a huge contrast from what I had just seen "Six years," he gasped wistfully. "Can you believe it Winnie?" he grinned the little laugh lines showing at the corner of his mouth the wrinkles around his eyes, which wasn't there before was all so sexy in a loving kind of way. I shook my head enthusiastically._

_"Six." I pecked his lips lightly loving the taste of fresh strawberries and dark chocolate "Years." Another peck. "Of marital." One more "Bliss." This time he leaned in taking my face in his large warm hands and pulling me in for a longer open mouth kiss filed with a heated passion that I was unfamiliar with but the me in this place was._

_A moistness filled my center and I felt him hiss into the kiss, which he quickly broke. "Let me move this." He took the trey away from me and moved further to me until he was straddling my unsurprisingly naked body. Sam moved in now his lips finding the edge of my jaw as he kissed and nibbled his way down to my collarbone before he bit down roughly. _

_I moaned passed the soft pain that only added to my arousal "God you smell good." He growled, "Even after Wilhelmina, you still smell like heaven." I pulled away now pressing my hand to his chest sporting the classy little rock and silver band on my ring finger._

_"Who?" I gasped, and he just laughed._

_"Oh come on Winnie your joking right?" I just laughed along with him ignoring his mind-blowing erection that was purposely digging into my slit._

_As if on cue the dainty voice of a little girl screaming "MOMMY!" at the top of her lungs running into the bedroom where Sam and I were still laughing._

_Sam knew I was naked so he threw the covers over my heated body and picked up the little bringing her over to me to see._

_Good lord she was gorgeous._

_She had Sam's dark brown hair but my waves and not his curls; a light caramel colored skin tone courtesy of my pale one and Sam's tanned one. When she smiled her brown eyes from Sam lit up her face and her adorable dimples showed._

_"Mina!" I smiled back looked at my family. My dream family. Sam and our little daughter or amazing creation._

_It was all beautiful but sadly, just a dream and now it was time for me to wake up._

_{End of Dream}_

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

I didn't want to hate Emily for what she had done, I mean it really wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help but hate her. My wolf couldn't help but want to scar the other side of her face but for Winnie's sake and for my sanity I kept him at bay.

Sue had bandaged up my Winnie's leg after we found out that she was prone to excessive bleeding just like Charlie and instructed me to carry her up to her room. I tucked her into the pure white covers and marveled at how perfectly her dark beautiful hair splayed over the white pillows.

I heard her soft moans and looked up to see her roll over her lids twitching.

_Was she waking up? _I asked myself hoping she wouldn't find it creepy that I was watching her sleep. Her lids stopped twitching as she placed her arms on the pillow and rested her head above them.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard the gasp escape her lips _"Sammy."_ It came out in a hushed whisper but I could hear it perfectly fine. I turned around but was somehow saddened to see that she was still asleep, but then I realized that she was dreaming, and dreaming about _me_, and by the way she was grinning like that it must have been a dream.

_"Six… years… bliss…" _were bits and piece of what she was mumbling and the rest was incoherent. The curiosity rivaled dangerously with the immense pride and happiness I was feeling.

A name was finally clear and I was a little jealous that she wasn't just dreaming about me _"Mina!"_ she cried a little lighter her smile growing all the more bigger. _Wow, this was a really vivid dream._

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she gasped taking in shorter choppier breaths.

"Wha-" she mumbled brushing back a few thick strands of hair that had fallen into her face. "Sam," I was a little sad to see 'Sammy' go but I was still happy that she was grinning now when she saw me but soon frowned slightly "Where am I?"

I walked further to her the smile still on her lips and on mine, "You're in Sue and Charlie's guest room." I said softly.

She smacked her forehead with a loud huff "Oh god," she groaned "They must think I'm a total klutz." She slid her hands to where it was now covering over her eyes in shame.

I took her hands off of her face yet held them in my hands as I sat at the corner of her bed "Winnie, I'm saying this in all seriousness," I looked into her eyes watching as her cheeks flushed but she still held my gaze "You need to eat something Win." I grinned now while she blinked in surprise.

"That's it?" she demanded stunned, but not disappointed "Well in that case," Winnie threw the covers off her body and jumped out of the bed "Let's go-whoa!" she yelped falling face first but I quickly caught her in my own arms one resting on her torso and the other cradling her back. Winnie big blue eyes were looking up at me with a certain type of innocence that turned me on in the best of ways.

"Nice catch," I recognized Leah's voice that was so similar to her mother's own sarcastic one.

"Thanks." I mumbled blushing that she had caught us in such a compromising position

"You better let go of her before Emily catches you guys like that," Leah warned turning to leave but made a half turn at the last minute "And Winona, your food's ready." I barely even noticed that Winnie had moved out of my arms until I saw that she too had left the room leaving me to myself.

**_(Emily's point of view)_**

When Sam had insisted on carrying Charlie's niece up to her room, I felt as though my heart was being ripped in two. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her paler than usual face broke my heart. He never ever looked at me like that even when he loved me.

_God what was _wrong _with us? _I whined mentally. Sam had been so attentive when he first imprinted on me and all the more when Leah phased and Uncle Harry died. It was _me_ he comforted _not_ Leah, he chose me over her and for the first time in forever I felt p_owerful_. I had control over this vampire-slaying werewolf, which made me twice as powerful as he was if I could do that to him. The spirits must've seen something in me out every other woman in LaPush and Forks combined.

I watched from my corner as the girl walked out of her room her face flushed deep crimson as she trotted down the stairs her hair swinging down her back. It was weird how Sam was still in the bedroom after she'd just left. I allowed my curiosity to reign free as I opened the door just a crack to see him making the bed where she'd slept. I watched the way he lingered on the pillows inhaling where her scent must've stayed on there from earlier. The scene was tender at how he caressed the thin linen as if it were _her_ there before him. I knew one thing though, he wasn't thinking about me right now.

I knew that had any of these circumstances had been different I still wouldn't like Winona; she was too much like Leah and Sue. They were both so perfectly flawed that it was beautiful. I was just flawed and my scars were proof of that. **_(AN: Emily's scars stretch from her left shoulder blade and down to the small of her back on the right side.) _**

After watching the love of my life pine after some girl, I cleared my throat announcing my presence, which he scowled in disappointment. He wanted her to be here instead of me. Anyone but me. I would give nearly anything for Sam to love me again, to look at me like he looked at Leah and if I were truly fortunate like he looked at Winona.

I brushed my hair back and opened my lips to greet him. "Hello Sam." I greeted him softly my voice just above a whisper but I knew he could hear me perfectly fine.

"Hey _Em_." He hadn't called me 'Em' in such a long time "What's up?" he asked finishing up the bed.

Didn't he hear me come in? "I was looking for you Sam." He was so stunned that it burned me to my core in sheer anger. I would not be forgotten anymore; I'd rather be remembered as a bitch than not remembered at all.

Before I could reply Seth bounded into the room anxious "Sam!" he nearly yelled "You gotta come check this out." He commanded excitedly.

**_(Winnie's point of view)_**

"Oh. My. God!" Charlie and Billy both exclaimed gleefully as they finally opened up their envelope. Inside were two tickets to the Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown New York and other things for their flight and trip. Billy wheeled over to me while Charlie ran picking me up from the last step on the stairs and turning me around in a circle.

"I take it you like your gift?" I wheezed, "Just like I enjoy _breathing_!" he chuckled not without giving me a big sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

He set me down then as my mind finally clicked with what I had been forgetting "Crap," I grumbled looking to Sue apologetically "I completely spaced and forgot your gift Sue, I am so sorry." I apologized and she just smiled warmly.

"It is okay Winona," she sounded so serious until her face brightened up in a huge grin "Just go get it now." I smiled back and quickly instructed Embry and Quil to come and help me with the large bins that were crammed inside my tiny trunk.

Their mouths dropped open when I asked them to pick up but to be careful. I had spent the majority of my early twenties scouring the globe for the lost Quileute files and I had this deeply unsettling feeling in the pits of my gut that I had succeeded in bringing the scrolls and pieces of parchment and artifacts together; all that was left was the ones in the archives here. When I finally opened the bins inside the living room, the whole entire room was silent as I took out the old files I knew they all recognized them instantly because of the Quileute symbol gracing nearly everything in the bin. "Is that what I think it is?" Billy's voice sounded over the silence and I nodded softly taking Sue's hand and bringing her to the coffee table.

"This is all of the missing files from the Archives of LaPush." I told her with a finality that shook all over the rooms. My mind finally flashed as I remembered everything I had read and studied. The guys fit the bill of the protectors and I now knew what they were…

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

It had been a good three solid weeks since Winnie came and told us of everything she had done for the tribe; she'd tried to disguise it as pure curiosity but I knew better. Winnie and I had become closer now as I was always at Sue and Charlie's now it was hard not to see her, not that I wanted to but she'd decided to now move out and into the small little cottage straddling the border between LaPush and Forks. It was becoming clear that my feeling for her were stretching far beyond the friend's zone. The sad part in all of this was that the closer I got to Winnie the more Emily tugged on the imprint. Every time I would even look at her too long, I could feel the shadow of a hand, Emily's hand, squeezing my heart to the point it became so unbearable I thought I would phase.

I was sitting in the cold and uncomfortable dining table that was in Emily's home, I refused to cal it my own since she had taken it over filling it with her own lies and deceit. Whenever I would touch something in this house, I could see all the crap that had gone down in it. I heard the loud clattering of Emily's fork over the glass plate. "You need to stay away from her Sam." Emily's voice sounded loud and clear from the end of the table.

I blinked not sure, I heard her correctly. "What?" I grumbled still eating her slightly over baked chicken.

She rolled her eyes angrily "You heard me loud and clear Samuel." God I hated when she said my name like that. "I. Do not. Want you. To see her. Ever again." She sounded out each syllable as if I were stupid.

"I heard you loud and clear Emilia," she cringed much to my satisfaction "That doesn't mean that I'll do it." She gasped loudly.

Emily jumped to her feet sending the chair clattering to the floor. "How dare you." She shrieked furiously "How dare you deny your fiancé her only simple request?" her lip trembled as her eyes watered and the tug of the imprint became a roaring pull that I ignored angrily.

I remained seated not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me distressed. "Simple?" I demanded calmly noticing her fear "how is asking me to stay away from the one and only joy in my life simple?" I growled as I felt my eyes glow to a bright yellow showing that my wolf was coming out and he did not like what he saw. _Not at all._

Emily took a few steps back before regaining what little composure she had left "I am supposed to be the only joy in your life Samuel." She shrugged now as if it were obvious but I could see the lunacy in her eyes "I'm your imprint." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

I felt one of the three invisible steel cables pull and retract as I uttered the words "Not…" I hissed feeling it recoil back to me snapping away from her own heart "Any…" it began to burn as the sweat pooled from my face and down my neck _"Mooooore!"_ I howled out the last part feeling the cord finally retract back to my own heart. Emily and I were both on our knees clutching our hearts, she wept while I swallowed my tears; she would never ever see me cry see me weak.

She kept sobbing out "I'm your imprint!" her voice now became shrill and deflated "I AM YOUR IMPRINT SAMUEL!" she broke down now her fists slamming into the creaky wood floors "NOT HER! _ME!_"

I shakily got up to my feet as I repeated those words that had somewhat set me free _"Not. Any. More!"_ I turned now without looking back, walked out the backyard, and phased not sure, where I would go but I knew my wolf would lead me home.

**_(Winnie's point of view)_**

It was pouring outside as I moved to close my window in nothing but my soft baby blue nightgown that barely covered my thighs and my matching blue robe. I maneuvered past all of the boxes and I was about to close the large window until I saw a yellow glint out in my new backyard. I did a double take as the glint suddenly disappeared.

I turned on the porch lights with the rifle that Charlie had given to me for my eighteenth birthday fully loaded. I was shocked to be met with large deep brown eyes that stared into my soul. I looked over the silhouette of who the eyes belonged to and my shock grew to fear as I saw the body of a large horse-sized wolf.

My god, so I was correct in my suspicions. I looked back into the eyes to see if I could recognize who they belonged to. The name slipped me lips like in my dream once again, "S-Sammy?" I stammered out his name and grinned instinctually when he cocked his head to the side in what I hoped was surprise. "Sammy," I sighed softly "I know it's you." I mumbled knowing now he could hear me. My only response from the wolf in front of me was him crouching down low till his belly was to the floor and he finally transformed, or phased, back to the human form of my Sammy.

"Winnie," Came the rough voice of my Sammy as it sounded tortured, beaten, and battered. "I knew it." His soft brown eyes looked up at me with a soft intensity that both warmed and broke my heart. "I knew," he coughed "I knew that you knew." I placed my hand over my mouth and knelt down finally grabbing his naked body into my arms and holding him there taking in his warmth.

"Oh Sammy," I cooed caressing his roughly tousled dark locks "My Sammy." I whispered kissing his forehead while repeating 'My Sammy' over and over again.

**_(Emily's point of view)_**

I didn't even realize that it was morning till I felt the sun's rays hit my body from the still open doors as I lay there in my crumpled state. I would get back my man from that whore if it was the last thing I did.

**_(Winnie's point of view)_**

Sam and hadn't moved from our spots holding each other in our embrace but we talked, about everything and I mean everything. From him and Emily to the wolves and how I knew and to just weird pointless stuff. The only thing we didn't talk about was us. I didn't even think that Sam was asleep by the way he was playing with my now frizzy beyond belief hair and twirling it in his fingers until I heard his light snore. He was naked with my head on his chest and his huge arms wrapped securely around my waist and back. It was cold and we only had his body heat to keep us warm, which was more than enough. His hand kept playing with my curls in the most amazing way that as soon as he slept I heard his stomach begin to rumble and grumble that I finally decided it was hard to ignore.

I tried moving out of his grip but his large arms only contracted in towards him crushing me to his chest. I made a second attempt only to be greeted by a growling Sam "Where the hell are you going?" he murmured as I looked up to see the watery gold eyes instead of his brown ones.

My mouth opened and closed about like five times before I could muster out "Food." He bent down his neck into my hair and took a deep whiff letting it out in an exaggerated puff of air.

"Fine." He grumbled and for the first time since I had met him Samuel Uley actually looked upset to know there was breakfast on the way.

* * *

**Teaser:**

_I looked to her to see her face a deep red as she let out a weak "Sammy," I sucked in my breath taking in the way she said my name._

_"Win," I said to her watching as her eyes traveled downward hearing her gasp softly. I followed her eyes and saw the position we were in. Her body was pressed directly into mine while her legs straddled over my hips and my hands somehow found their way to her hips. My eyes snapped quickly to her soft looking lips as her white teeth took in her bottom lip into her mouth biting it lightly. I couldn't help it now she was instinctively teasing me so I did the only thing I could..._

* * *

_**Seriously what did you think? review fav and follow cuz i luv u and u should luv me 2 :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: With my Future

**_AN: Whad up Hoes? Jk but heyyyyyyy... i've got a new story out for you people check it on my profile hope you like and i know you'll love if you're a true anti-Emily-ist like me. so thanks for ya'lls reviews ( i say ya'll cuz i'm a texan by heart {too many movies peeps}) meant a lot to me and i really apreciate it so at the end of the Chapter i will be doing a Q&A for the Guest Reviwers cuz i can't really PM now can I?_**

**_And if you're a guest reivewer and you see me answer you question just give me a shout out :)_**

**_~Love your Anti-Emily-ist die hard bitch _**

**_Lana_**

_P.S. Check out my pic's on my profile under the 'She'll Be There' thingy and just for you there's a surprise at the end of the Chapter *wink wink* and don't cheat by skipping down to it read the entire thing_

* * *

**_( Sam Uley's point of view )_**

I had just finished taking a shower in Winnie's amazing bathroom and slipped on the shorts that I'd left over here from a few nights back when I'd spent the night after one of mine and Emily's fights **_( AN: Not last chapter )_**. Winnie had insisted that I had a good shower before I got any form of breakfast so I was practically flying off the stairs to get to the food. I stopped when I heard Winnie's voice. "I miss you too," she sighed softly and I looked over and saw her on the phone. She was in nothing but a thin white button down shirt that barely covered her ass showing off her black lace panties instantly bringing attention to my already hard dick.

_'It sucks here without you Nonie,_' I felt my hackles rise as I heard the clearly male voice on the end of the line replied.

She cleared her throat loudly "So, how's Chris?" she asked cheerily. "Is newlywed bliss as good as it is in the movies?" okay he was married… good.

_'Oh even better girly,'_ he gasped his voice taking on a different tone _'The things that man can do with his tongue should be illegal!' _I moved closer in to get a better range of what they were saying trying to make sense of this as far as I knew the guy was gay and married which was perfect for me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Winnie standing in front me me until she finally cleared her throat causing me to jump "Havin' fun there?" she asked mockingly with her arms folded over her chest.

I felt the blush creep on my cheeks "Win," I chuckled nervously stumbling over the boxes in my way desperately trying to grab onto something but taking Winnie with me while I fell flat on my ass seeing all the packing peanuts scatter everywhere.

I looked to her to see her face a deep red as she let out a weak "Sammy," I sucked in my breath taking in the way she said my name.

"Win," I said to her watching as her eyes traveled downward hearing her gasp softly. I followed her eyes and saw the position we were in. Her body was pressed directly into mine while her legs straddled over my hips and my hands somehow found their way to her hips. My eyes snapped quickly to her soft looking lips as her white teeth took in her bottom lip into her mouth biting it lightly. I couldn't help it now she was instinctively teasing me so I did the only thing I could. I kissed her. I took her lips into my mine forcing my tongue past her alarmed teeth feeling as she relaxed into my intrusion. Our dancing tongues became harmonious partners in a dance we had never done with each other before. I pulled away from our kiss softly only leaving a little space between our two mouths _"Winona,"_ I breathed cautiously not sure, what she wanted from me "What're we _doing _Winnie?" I asked softly so unsure of how to go from here. Obviously, it was in her court now what would happen was all up to her.

She sighed exasperated as she untangled herself from my body reluctantly wiping her mouth. "I honestly don't know Sammy." I grinned she only called me Sammy when she felt good about me some way it's when she got into Sam that I was worried beyond belief. She tried to frown now but I could see the smile tugging at her lips and it was only a matter of time before she broke into a huge fit of laughter. "Stop that!" she cried between giggles.

I held up my hands while I got to my feet "Stop what?" I asked still holding back the laughs yet my grin was still in place.

She scoffed now placing her hands on her hips "Grinning like that," I raised an eyebrow "You know what it does to me Sammy." She murmured under her breath probably not sure, whether or not I'd heard.

I straightened up my body and took two steps towards her stiff one. "And what is it that I do to you Win?" I asked softly taking another step to her only keeping a foot between us.

She just shook her head defiantly but this time she was the one to complete the space between us "You," she breathed softly "Make me want you," her voice sounded so tortured and confused "when you and I both know I can't have you."

I inhaled her scent as she hesitantly placed her hands on my bare biceps and I clutched her by the waist bringing her into my body never wanting to let her go. "I want you too." I whispered into her neck as I began placing soft kisses over her flesh.

She craned her neck giving me space "You can't though." She moaned angrily "You're not mine, yet I know I'm already yours." She cried out softly as I bit into the skin.

I was crying inside yet rejoicing at the same time "Winnie," I sighed against her tender flesh "I have always been yours." I promised her with my whole heart.

I moved my neck upwards to look into her deep blue eyes as they gave a hazy type of feel to it "Not completely Sam," shit we were back to Sam "She's your imprint and as much as we both want it, it'll never break." I groaned angrily.

This was all so frustrating I didn't know what to do. "It already has!" I hissed as she gasped stepping away from me.

She looked at me like I was insane "What?!" she nearly yelled for a second I thought she was angry with me "H-H-How is this even possible?" she questioned as tears welled up in her eyes "I searched fucking high and low for the imprinting files but I couldn't find them." Oh, that's what this was all about.

I moved over to her wrapping my arms completely around her body chuckling softly at how cute she looked pouting like that. "Silly lady," I sighed "The imprinting file is in the Archives here." Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she pressed her head into my side embarrassed.

She sighed now looking up at me with the most adorable expression on her face "Can you tell me about it?" she asked softly.

**_( Winnie Clark's point of view )_**

We were laying on my couch with his arms wrapped around my torso holding the upper half of my body while my head on his chest listening to the calming beat of his heart taking in the rumble of his body as he told me the mechanics of imprinting. "When a wolf imprints there are three steel invisible cables that connect the hearts of the wolf and the imprintee." I looked up at him to see his eyes hard and angry yet there were tears in them.

I patted his hairy arms giving them a light peck "You don't have to do this Sammy, I can just go to the Archives." I promised trying to make it easier for the man I felt so strongly about.

I could feel him shaking his head as it ruffled up my own hair "No Win, I wanna do this. Ya know get it all out." His eyes turned soft and pleading, "You okay with that Win?" I nodded my head vigorously, hell yeah I was okay with this why wouldn't I be?

I sighed softly feeling as his arms tensed around my body "Of course it's all right with me Sammy why wouldn't it be?" I felt him shrug "Continue please." I prodded as I felt him rest his chin on my head making me feel a little short.

"So the cables have names the smaller one named 'endurance' meaning that the wolf and the imprint must have total and complete endurance throughout the whole relationship to make sure they're right for one another. I didn't have that with Emily because I never fully loved her to begin with." he shuddered softly and I could feel his heart go off beat.

I looked up at him softly "That's the one that broke for you isn't it?" I asked and his soft nod was my only answer "Did it hurt?"

He smiled slyly despite "Like a bitch." His smile turned into a drop-dead sexy smirk "But I would go through the other two if it meant I get to have you waiting for me."

I turned over so our stomachs were over each other's looking into his beautiful brown eyes. I reached up my hands, while his went over the small of my back keeping me against him, running my fingers through his hair as I whispered softly, "I will always be there for you Sammy, always." I looked over his face searching for something and I seemed to have found it on his mouth since that's where mine went. Our lips molded together in this kiss not like earlier in our little make out session, this kiss was slow sweet and reassuring, just what I needed right now. I needed to be reassured that this was concrete that if he and I could over all of this imprinting mumbo jumbo then we could be together. And that was _all_ I wanted from him.

**_( Emily Young's point of view )_**

I zipped up my black leather thigh high boots over my fishnet tights. I examined my red skintight dress as my hair swept directly into my cleavage over my red velvet choker necklace with one simple gold heart dangling off in the middle. I applied on my blood red lipstick, mascara, and pitch-black eyeliner loving how different I looked from just 'housewife Emily Young' **_( AN: Changed Emily's picture on my profile and her outfit picture *vomits* is on there as well ). _**I really needed tonight to get over all of the crap that had gone down and then I would be able to go through with my plans for later on. Sam Uley will come to regret ever leaving me for that whore **_( AN: The irony is that she's the one whoring herself out ). _**Thinking of Sam I gave a hard tug on the two remaining cables connecting us together 'obligation' and 'capability.' See even if Sam had severed our endurance cable he was still somewhat obligated to love me therefore he had the capability to love me. If obligation was cut as well, capability would be no more destroying our imprint forever. Capability could fall and obligation was able to stand with or without it and that was all I truly needed.

I walked through the double doors of the smog-infested club that reeked of second-rate booze with first-rate buyers loving how the eyes of everyone in the building immediately went to me. The sad part was that if Leah, Winona or hell even Sue walked in her showing ninety-nine percent less skin than I was their focus would still be on them. I stepped up to the bar ordering a very dirty martini and leaned down to fix my zipper on my boot making sure to show my boobs to the sleazy bartender. It worked like I knew it would as he eagerly nodded his head saying "It's on the house sexy," I internally scoffed but externally I was giving him my most seductive smirk.

I felt a warm hand touch the back handle of my barstool as it gently and I finally saw a tall well-built man sat in the stool directly next to mine. "Hey beautiful," he said in a deep sultry smile that would've made my heart melt had it not been for my still holding on to this imprint.

I faked it imagining that it was my Sam standing there with his distressed denim jeans pure white cotton shirt and pitch-black leather jacket; it was what he'd worn when I had first laid my eyes on him and decided that one day and that day would be coming soon that Samuel Uley would be mine.

_{ Flash back Begins }_

_"You look gorgeous Leah," I promised her fighting back my bitter glares as I looked over at her five foot nine frame in the body hugging navy blue jeans canary yellow tank, a beautiful white cardigan and polka dot wedges with a white bow in the center._

_She turned to me now smiling softly "You too Emmy," she sighed softly "I wish you and Tyler were still together." Leah said nostalgically while I groaned at the memory of Tyler James my longest boyfriend of four years, we had been through high school together. Tyler like all my other boyfriends around the times we were on again off again didn't share in my dreams for the future and dumped me when I got incredibly serious about it later on, plus it didn't help when they saw Leah and began to call out her name while we were making love. I am not joking every time they even caught a glimpse of my cousin they would immediately beg for sex and when I finally put out it was _'LEAH!'_ they screamed out when they climaxed sending out our so called relationship to the gutters._

_We both looked out of her large ceiling to floor window when we heard the loud rumbling of an engine. I gasped as I saw the poster child of sex on legs, wearing a black leather jacket cotton white shirt and the most perfect body hugging denim jeans; take off a tinted black helmet revealing his shoulder length jet-black hair and grin up to a blushing Leah. And my cousin almost never blushed._

_The way he made her practically swoon like that haunted my mind and I finally came to a realization Samuel Uley would be mine and I would get my dream home, dream children, and be the envy of everyone who had once looked down at me._

_I would make sure of it or I would damn well die trying._

_{ End of flash back }_

The soft sounds of moaning coming from my neck as I realized that that guy from earlier was latching his lips onto my skin with my hands fisted through his hair as we groped each other's skin. The music muffled by the private rooms walls that the guy, Jackson Clark; **_( AN: HINT HINT HINT-Y HINT HINT! ) _**had brought me to when I insisted we find a place much more private. I noticed that my dress was hiked all the way up to my stomach and I was pressed up against the cold wall.

I had given him my fake name 'Amy Uley' in case anything traced back to LaPush and this caught up with me. "Amy," He moaned softly as I fought so hard to clutch his barely there dick, man he was small nothing like my foot long Sam. "God you are beautiful." I felt the moisture flood between my thighs. It wasn't even that he was doing anything for me per say it was just the compliment that even though this small dick somewhat handsome guy after a few drinks found me attractive. I fake giggled as I tried to imagine Sam once again but due to the booze, it became a little hard and gave me slight headache. I decided to stop trying and just let the alcohol take over me as I spread my legs wider and hopped onto his waist wrapping my legs securely around his torso. His erection probably grew about two inches giving him a good five to my night of faux pleasure.

This was gonna be long night. I thought to myself sadly.

**_( Sam Uley's point of view the next morning )_**

I woke with the soft pitter-patters of fresh morning raindrops falling outside of Winnie's bedroom window. I looked at the side of her large four-post king sized bed to see if I could find my beautiful angel. I was shocked and worried to find that she wasn't there until I found that she was sitting on the large windowsill directly across the bedroom and away from the bed. She had her white headphones in and a large sketchpad over her knees, she was wearing a nearly see through delicate short white opened robe showing that she only had on a pair of shorts and a bra.

I walked over to her placing my hands on her shoulders taking in her beautiful shiver as I ran my hands over her shoulders pulling the robe with me leaving her slightly pale shoulders bare. I saw the blush that colored her skin starting from her cheeks and then to her face, her neck and finally her entire body. I bent my head down to see that in the sketchpad was a dress of some sort. "What're you doin' beautiful?" I asked my lips softly grazing from the nape of her neck to the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

She sighed softly shifting her head to the side and handing me the pad "It's a new dress." I nodded remembering that she had opened up a small little wedding dress shop with amazing quality but of little price compared to dresses almost identical to hers but not as good.

I kissed the top of her head taking in her scent of cinnamon, peppermint and coconut. I inhaled deeper trying to savor her when she was at her most natural state with no body wash or stuff like that and just smelling absolutely perfect. I heard her scoff softly "Sam?" she called out my name in protest but her voice sounded miles away while I was so wrapped up in her scent. "Samuel Uley, are you sniffing me?!" she said a bit louder but I just stuck my nose in deeper rubbing it in a slow circular motion. "You are aren't you?" she was giggling now. Before I knew it she moved away from me causing me to lose my balance and nearly fall on my face, but thanks to my supernatural reflexes I was able to catch myself and safely land on the floor.

Her laughter filled the room now but I just looked up at her smirking before pulling her down by her long legs loving how she squealed out my name followed by another shriek of laughter as I began tickling her mercilessly.

_{ Leah and Paul Outtake Leah and Paul are moving into a new home _**_Leah Clearwater's point of view _**_}_

**_AN: Surprise!_**

* * *

Paul gave a loud exaggerated grunt as he set down the last box containing my shoes right on my side of the amazing walk in closet he had installed just for us. We had began the plans for this house on the very night that Paul had broken the last two cables by professing his love to me on accident in front of Rachel and coincidentally the whole entire pack. "Babe," he cooed coming up behind me running his hands over my belly that was carrying our litter. It turned out that in Winnie's files on 'Female Pregnancy' that I would be giving birth to a whole littler which was roughly four to eight 'pups'. Paul grudgingly insisted that I go see Doctor Leech and get checked out, low and behold I was giving birth to four pups three boys *sigh* and one girl.

I remembered my secret fiancé, we were hiding it from the pack for a while until we got some of the details ironed out, and finally gave him a "Hey Baby," before turning around and wrapping my arms delicately around his neck.

He gave me a slight once over leering at my swollen breasts before going to my protruding stomach of about seven months. "Damn I love your body," he moaned squeezing me tighter knowing he could not hurt my rock solid belly. "If I had my way I would keep you pregnant for the rest of your life." I grinned at him before I captured his overly tempting lips in a rough heated kiss, which was all we seemed to be doing for the next twenty minutes before the loud annoying doorbell that Paul had custom made sounded over the house.

I glared at him as I felt six strong solid kicks, probably from my boys, from the noise "Why the hell did you install that shit?" I demanded my as my hair fell into my eyes.

He smirked slyly as he came around behind me his lips on my neck his breath tickling my sensitive skin, "Because," his voice was a low shiver inducing sack of sex "When I fuck you, you'll be screaming so loud that a normal doorbell would cut it." And cue the blush ladies and gents.

His booming laughter sent echoes bouncing off the walls of our slightly spacious home making me shiver with need. "I can _smell_ you Lee," he yelled from the base of stairs as I realized that I was practically dripping from those few words. I tried to curse my hormones but I knew it would've been this way with or without the litter.

**_( Paul Lahote's point of view )_**

I looked back once more at my very pregnant and very sexy fiancé as her whole body heated up with need. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of the winding staircase that I finally smelt her arousal, it smelled of pinecones, my own scent, and fresh green apples. I thought about giving her a little bit of a tease for payback for looking so sexy like she was, it just was not fare to me having blue balls for the time being. "I can _smell_ you Lee," and just like clockwork her scent was giving me my next fix of my girl's drug-like pussy.

I shook my head as I opened the door gasping at what I saw. My face became hard as my dick went down at the sight of the whore of an ex that had practically ruined my life. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed trying to keep back my wolf that only saw her as a threat, the kind of threat that would try, but fail, to steal me away from my pups and mate. Even if the slut would fail, she would still bring unwanted tension into my home.

She smiled that lopsided smile that would have gotten me going back in the day but now it only further pissed me off "I miss you Pauly," she cooed in an overly sweet voice that irritated the fuck out of me.

I gritted my teeth once more swallowing the vomit that was creeping up my throat "Well too damn bad… Rebecca." **_(AN: Thought it was Rachel didn't ya?)_**

**_( Becca Black's point of view )_**

I couldn't believe that my ex-fiancé was blowing me off like this, what'd changed? I knew that back in senior year of high school when Rach was off at college early I had thought I was in love with my ex-husband Taylor Perkins but I asked him to wait for me allow me to get my head clear. When Rach came back home she told me she and Paul were dating but I knew after I was through with my divorce that he would pick me over her even if it was based solely on looks I knew I was prettier than my fraternal twin **_( AN: Picture on my profile )_**. I shook my head dusting it of these impure and untrue thoughts of _my_ Pauly. Before he could stop the door I quickly slid my small frame into the door grinning at his angered expression; he was a hell of a lot sexier that I remember and I absolutely loved it.

I took the exquisite work of the house looking at the beautiful sparkling mahogany floors the clear white walls frowning when I saw my Paul and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in a large photo above the fireplace. They were both in a beautiful meadow with amazing trees and the sunlight catching the mystery girl's face. I studied the her taking in the way woman's hair flew down her back in wild thick dark wavy torrents down her back her feet were bare and her green eyes ablaze with laughter. Paul who was in a black T-shirt had his arm thrown around her shoulder with his shaggy hair falling into his eyes while his other arm was cut off from the photo ( he was probably the one taking the picture ) .

I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice behind my me "She's gorgeous isn't she?" he boasted smugly, but there was something else in his voice which I quickly realized that it was awe probably in her beauty or hell even that he could be with someone like _her_. I knew that if I were a guy, and even a little bit now as a female, that I would want her like that too and think exactly like that.

I swallowed back the bile as my insides turned over at the fact that he could love anyone other than me and talk about her in that way, even when we were together and planning our wedding he never talked about me like this. "No," I hissed my voice cracking making the defiance week and unbelievable as I just resorted to shaking my head once again trying so hard but failing oh so easily to dust out the 'bad' thoughts from my head. "She's not that special." I concluded louder this time to the point where it came out in a shrilled voice.

I heard the light melodic laughter but still hearty and soulful "I'm special enough to marry him," the voice called out causing me to turn around and seeing the great beauty from the pictures copied here into life, but sadly that picture looked like a child's crude drawings compared to the real thing. The woman came to Paul intertwining their hands together. They shared a special look together as if they were speaking in their minds.

This time, when they turned back to me, Paul spoke grinning "And she's more than special to carry my children." He gloated as my breath hitched. I looked down to see her beautifully round belly protruding out of her dress filling it up in the most flattering of ways.

I cringed as I involuntarily stammered out "C-C-C-Children?" I wanted it to come out much more firm and angry that he would impregnate this whore instead of me, but I could tell by her eyes that she was no whore and that she had probably been hurt in the past much like how Paul had looked like when I had told him I was leaving with Taylor.

The girl beamed at me as she let go of Paul's hand reluctantly and stepped towards my shrinking body. "I _suggest _you leave our house and never step foot in here again _Rebecca_." I cringed, no one ever called me 'Rebecca' not even my deceased mother or father unless I had done something wrong and ever since mom's passing, it became a frequent on dad's lips.

I nodded my head in fear walking out the door but before I left, I did a three quarter turn to look at my past and his very pregnant and very beautiful future. "Please," my voice quivered as the tears spilt down my cheeks "I want to know your name," her eyes hardened furiously "Just tell me the name of the girl who took away the love of my life."

Her eyes softened only pity ruling them and there was no doubt in my mind that pity was for me and only me. "My name is Leah Lahote," she smirked now in satisfaction as I gasped trying to recall how much she had changed in these few short years "and I didn't take him Rebecca," I swallowed the lump in my throat as it bobbed down scratching away at my insides "You _gave_ him to me."

**_( Jacob Black's point of view _**_{Bree and Jacob outtake with pure and delicious Bella hatred} __**)**_

I held my Bree in my arms as I rocked her in the small hammock outside of Ren and I's old clubhouse from when she was two but looked and acted, by choice, like a five year old. The sickly sweet smell that had been numbed down to be over the years came into my noise burning my throat like a diluted full glass of bleach. I turned my head to see Bella standing there her golden eyes holding her perpetual unshed tears. "Bella." I said in a whisper not wanting to wake up Bree who had been on the phone all night with a four-way for Leah, Ren and Winnie ( everyone had taken to calling her that even Sue ). They were discussing all of Sam and Winnie's relationship advancements both sexual and emotional which I had the courtesy of seeing and feeling all on my own through the alpha link keeping it concealed from Seth not wanting him to see his new cousin in that light.

"Jake," her voice was choked up as she took a step towards me not even noticing my girl in my arms. "Where have you been?" her voice turned accusing and shrill as the tears left just as quickly as they had come.

I scoffed at her now normal antics wondering where I was before going into a speech at how it was my duty to protect her family and watch over them in case the Volturi ever came back which was stupid since Ren kept a healthy friendship with Jane and Alec and even Caius who had turned to the animal blood diet and only blood bag human on special occasions along with the entire Volturi and the majority of the vampiric community. My pack had come out of hiding striking up a similar treaty and allowing the vampires and shifters to live in a sort of harmony, we had even opened up the Volturi trio adding in a member of every coven to it which was why Carlisle and Esme were no longer with us. Since Ren hade unofficially moved out of the Cullen's cottage and was spending more time in Bella's old room turning it into her own adding her drastic rocker 'chic' touches to it Bella would every single trick in the book to get me back to being that love sick kid who hung on her every word. "Where have I been?" I repeated angrily moving quickly placing Bree's head on the pillow smiling to myself as she shifted softly placing her hands under her head muttering in her first language of Spanish. "I have been busy with my obligations." I seethed trying to keep the treaty.

It was her turn to scoff now with an uncalled for role of her eyes "Your duties are to your imprint and me, I mean her family." Her correction was irrelevant because she and I both knew I had heard. I just laughed to myself leaving my past by herself as I picked up my future who nuzzled her neck into my shoulder and took her back onto my bike wanting to take her home.

* * *

_**AN: Q&A Time and just plain replies cuz i dont get a lot of question from you hipsters.:Guest Reviewers**_

**_Guest _****_8/27/13 . chapter 1 _**

Nothing is great about her ! She didnt even realy try to break her fight the imprint with sam and she probabily stood to close to sam when he phased so she could use her scars to get simpathy and make sam feel guilty! Update soon love it so far :)!

**ME:** THANK YOU! only one who answered to that :) love ya lots and keep reviewing and if you want spoilers and direct replies _etc._ just create an account and PM me.

* * *

AN: did yo guys like your surprise? hope you did cuz it was 'Gothic Fairy Girl's' idea in her review :

_**9/2/13 . chapter 2**_

_'Oh I think its great that Sam's finally getting away from Emily's clutches. Can you get more of Paul/Leah somewhere in there if not then its fine.'_

* * *

_**Review Rate and Favorite for more and I think it would be awsome if i could reach 15 or more by my next update not a demand just a not so subtle request**_


	4. Hiatus Sorry

_**AN: This story has been something on my mind for a while and I love it... it's just that my mind has run dry for ideas... so I am putting this on a hiatus until I get some ideas...**_

_**Sorry,**_

_**~Lana**_

_**P.S. Ideas from you guys are very much welcome**_


End file.
